1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to photoconductor formulations and, in particular, charge transport formulations including boron nitride additives which may mitigate filming on a photoconductor surface in the presence of relatively small diameter spherical toner.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image forming device, such as a printer, copier, fax, all-in-one device or multi-functional device, a photoconductor may be used to transfer toner onto a sheet of media. The photoconductor may be charged by a charge generation device and then selectively discharged to form a latent image on the photoconductor. Toner, or other image forming materials, may then be selectively transferred onto the photoconductor to form an image thereon, which may then be transferred to a sheet of media. The transferred toner may then be fused to the sheet of media by a device which may apply heat and/or pressure to the toner on the media.